Annabeth's Life
by SaraMcLane
Summary: The day Annabeth plans to tell Percy she's pregnant, he throws her out and leaves her stranded. But her loving boss, Will Tylers, takes Annabeth in and they get married and raise Annabeth's kids. But twelve years down the line, when Annabeth finds Percy again, Will might take matters into his own hands, and finish Annabeth and Percy off for good. (No mythology or anything)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. I was walking out of the office building where I worked, excited that the weekend was here and that I could finally reveal to Percy that I was pregnant with twins. For the past week, I had been working a few hours late each day, to save up some money for clothes and things for the babies. I just have to hope Percy will be as happy as I am.

As I was driving down the road, I realized how nervous I really was. My stomach was churning and I was shivering, even though it was warm outside. I tried to play the radio, to calm myself. It worked a little bit. When I arrived and Percy's and my apartment, I was trembling with anticipation. I was so excited and bubbly and nervous all at the same time.  
I opened the door to the apartment and walked in. I was greeted by something that was the opposite of what I was expecting. Percy was standing at the door, holding a stack of boxes in his hands. "Um... need any help?" I asked. He dropped the boxes with a swift motion, and they landed with a bang on the floor. I took a step back. "Those are yours," Percy said; his voice was flat. I glanced at the boxes and then at Percy. "What do you mean...?" I was very confused now. "Don't play dumb, Annabeth. I know what you've been doing this past week." These words hit me like an avalanche. I knew exactly what he meant now. "Percy, I haven't been cheating on you. I swear I haven't," I pleaded. Percy shook his head. "Yes, you have. And I want you out of my house." Percy kicked the boxes, toppling them over. "What? What do you mean? This is _our_ home. It's not just yours!" I yelled. Percy pointed his finger at me. " Get out of here, you cheating skank." He gave me a shove, and that put me over the edge. "Stop it! I'm not cheating on you!" I cried, my eyes tearing up. "I love you, Percy! I love you so much, and I'm here to tell you that I'm-"

"GET. OUT. NOW!" Percy pushed me out the door and tossed the boxes with me. He slammed the door shut, and didn't say another word. I was on the floor, shocked by what had happened. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and looked around. The boxes were broken open, and I could see they were full of my items. One was full of my clothes, and another was full of my... antiques. I quickly got up and touched the box. I felt tears stream down my face as I looked through my most expensive sculptures and nick-knacks were shattered into little pieces. I was at a lost for words. I didn't know what I was going to do. My things were ruined, and I was pregnant with twins without a father to take care of them. I was about to get up and leave, when Percy door flung open.

"Oh, and that wedding that we were going to have in the fall? It's over." He tossed me his ring and it landed at my feet...

I got up off the floor and grabbed the boxes, sobbing down the stairs as I ran.

As I drove , my mind raced. What was I going to do? I had twins, and I was single. I would have to give them up for adoption. There was no other choice. When I got to a small intersection, I stopped at a red light. And then I was blind-sided by another fact: I had no other home to go to. Percy and I had bought that apartment for us to live in together. And we _had_ lived there for the past two years. I fished my phone out of my pocket, and dialed my friend Piper's number.

"Hello?"

"Piper, I need help." I said, trying to sound like I wasn't crying. There was a small hesitance, and then Piper asked, "Why?"

"Well, I'm pregnant with twins... and Percy just kicked me out of our home. He broke up with me and accused me of cheating on him," I explained. Piper gasped. "Oh my gosh! How could he do that?!" She yelled. I scratched my neck. "Piper... could I come over your house and... stay there for a while? You know.. until I find a place to stay at?" I hoped with all of my heart she would let me come over her house. "Yeah, whatever. But only for a week. You have to find yourself another place after that," Piper said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I told her. I hung up, and hurried over to her house.

I stepped up to Piper's front door and knocked. It opened quickly, and Piper was standing there in her nightgown. "Oh my god!" She cried. "You look awful!"  
I realized that I had all of my makeup running down my face since I was crying, and I probably looked like a psycho clown. I shrugged. "Come inside and wash up," Piper said.

Piper's house is beautiful. She and her dad used to live in it together, thanks to his movie star career, but he died a few years back, so Piper got to keep the home. She tries to keep it as clean as she can, because that's what her father always did.  
Piper motioned for me to go to the bathroom, so I did. I looked in the mirror, and I looked worse than I thought. I turned on the water and rubbed my face.

After I looked like a normal person again, I turned the water off, and walked back into Piper's living room. "Okay, now tell me everything." Piper said, sitting on the couch. I sat next to her, and started to explain...

"Well, I had been working late for the past week to save up money for the twins' clothes and things. So... I guess when I got home... Percy had thought I was cheating on him. He just kicked me out, threw my boxes at me, and canceled our wedding." I stopped to wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "So now... I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant with twins... and I don't have a boyfriend to take care of them with me. And on top of that, I don't even have a home any more," I finished. Piper nodded, and handed my a tissue. I wiped my eyes. "Well, we I can help you find an apartment or something. But I'm not giving you a birthday present if I'm the one paying," Piper chuckled. I nodded. "Deal."

* * *

The next morning, I awoke on Piper's couch. I yawned and stretched, glad that I didn't have to go to work. I didn't realize I was at Piper's house until I saw her walk in the room. "It wasn't a bad dream," I groaned. Piper smiled weakly. "I found a few reasonable priced houses on Google this morning. You should check 'em out," She said. I sighed. "Alright." I got up off the couch just as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and said, "Hello?", into the phone. "Annabeth?" The familiar voice of my boss, Will Tylers, hung on the line. "Oh... um... hi, Mr. Tylers," I said nervously. He never calls me on my phone unless something is wrong. "Annabeth, I know it's Saturday, but Kelly just broke her leg this morning because she tripped on the stairs. Can you fill in for her this morning?" Will asked me. I had zero hesitation when I said, "No."

"But, Annabeth, we really need you. You're one of my best workers here. I'll give you a raise if you come in," He said. I sighed. "Mr. Tylers, you don't understand. I really can't. I had some... drama... going on yesterday. I'm still a bit rattled by it." I spoke firmly. I was about to think that Will had given up, but I should've known better. "Please? I'll give you another day off this week. Annabeth, the company really needs you today," He said. I sighed, finally caving in. "Fine," I grumbled. "Oh, thank you. You can come in any time before ten."

I hung up the phone and looked at my watch. It was already freaking nine- fifteen?! I quickly looked back up at Piper. "I'm sorry, but I guess I need to head to the office. Stupid boss 'needs' me." I used finger quotes when I said 'needs'. Piper shrugged. "Whatever. But me and Jason are going to a club tonight, so here's a key for the house-" She handed me a small sliver key. "- because I probably won't be back until midnight... or tomorrow morning." Piper smirked a little bit. She and Jason were a very... wild... couple.

"Um... this may sound strange... but can I kinda borrow some of your clothes?" I suddenly blurted out. Piper lifted her eyebrows. "What?" She asked. "Well... I'm still wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday. Sooo..." I shrugged. Piper groaned. "I went shopping yesterday and bought a bunch of clothes. They're still in a bag in my room. Find something that'll work for you." She left the room after she said this. I hurried off to her room and found the huge shopping bag that she had talked about. I picked out a white blouse and black jeans. I put on the same black cropped cardigan from yesterday, and tied my hair up in a bun.

"Thanks Piper!" I called to her as I left her house, my purse slung over my shoulder. When I arrived at work, one of my co-workers were leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette. "Hey, Annabeth." He gave me a little wave. I looked down at the floor. "Hi, Mason," I murmured. Mason and I had dated a long time ago; before I had met Percy. And for some reason, seeing Mason brought back a flash-back when I had first met Percy: At a beach, on a date with Mason. This memory shook me up so much, that I almost started to cry. "Woah, woah... are you okay?" Mason asked me. Snapping back to reality, I realized I was just standing beside him, staring into space. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm just... tired." I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Mason hesitated. "Um... okay, I guess." He shrugged. I rushed into the building before he could say anything else.  
Remembering Percy made me feel sick to my stomach. I was shivering and felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone; I just wanted  
to do what I supposed to do, and head back to Piper's house. I was close to my office cubicle, when my high-heel twisted. I flailed my arms out to break my fall, but before I could reach the ground, a strong arm caught me. I looked up to see my boss. "M-Mr. Tylers?!" I stuttered. His dark brown eyes were concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked me, helping me up. I pulled away from his gentle grip and clenched my fists. Anger suddenly surged through me. "Am I alright? Am I _alright_?! I just got fucking thrown out of my own fucking house, and I'm pregnant with twins and I have no husband anymore to take care of them! And you have the nerve to tell me to come to work, on my _day off_ , and then you follow up by asking me if I'm alright?! Well, no! I'm _not_ alright!" I screamed in rage. The office building went dead silent as if a gun had been been fired. Will was standing in complete shock. I felt a sudden overwhelming wave of humiliation. _How could you scream like that, Annabeth? How could you do that from your own boss that just saved you from falling? He's going to fire you!_ I thought to myself. I looked up at Will, and then back at the floor. Tears flooding down my face, I raced down the hall.

I ran into an empty break-room and locked the door behind me. I crumpled against the wall and sobbed. The one shimmer of hope, the one sliver of happiness, was gone. All I felt was confusion, sadness, and heart-break. I didn't want to live anymore. Life didn't matter anymore. Without Percy... my life meant nothing. My babies would grow up in an orphanage, never knowing their mother or father. An overwhelming pain swelled in my heart. I missed Percy. I couldn't deny it. I missed him more than anything.

My tears wouldn't stop coming. I told myself, "Stop crying!", but it wouldn't work. The tears just fell and fell. I couldn't tell how much time had passed. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. But I didn't care. I would stay in this room for the rest of my life. I wouldn't eat or drink. I would just sit here, and wait, until starvation took over and I would no longer be nothing but a hollow corpse.

I was jolted from my sorrow-filled daze by a pound on the door. "Annabeth?"

Will's voice. I squeezed my eyes shut. This time, I forced myself to stop crying. I slapped my face as hard as I could and cursed silently. Hoping my voice would sound normal, I stuttered, "Go away." My voice came out ragged and emotionless. "Annabeth, please come out. The whole team is worried about you," Will said. I stood up. "No! You're just going to make me come out so you can fire me!" I yelled. Will hesitated. "Annabeth... I promise I won't fire you. Please, just come out," he said. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to come out, I really didn't. But I had to. I knew I had to. Slowly, I opened the door. Will's soft face looked concerned. "Annabeth, I don't want to see you like this," he said.

I couldn't control myself after he said this. I needed someone. I needed someone to hold me, stroke my hair, tell me everything was going to be alright while I cried my eyes out on their shoulder. I flung myself into Will's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried more than I had in the break-room. I couldn't stop my tears. I honestly thought I would never stop. I expected Will to back away- to step back and scream, "What are you doing?!" But he didn't. He held me tightly, rocking my slowly. He rubbed my back and I didn't want him to let me go. When he did, he wiped my eyes with his hands. "Annabeth, I didn't think I would ever tell you this... and I'm sure you don't even _want_ to hear it... but...

"I really like you." Will's beautiful brown eyes gazed into mine. "Like... _like-_ like?" I stuttered. Will nodded. Hearing this news, I smashed my lips into Will's. I didn't care what others thought, or even what _I_ thought. I just did it, because if there was even the slightest chance of Will and I have a relationship together... that he could help me with my twins...

I needed him to know that I was okay with him liking me.


	2. Chapter 2

As I kissed Will, I could feel heat rise up on my cheeks. Will backed away, shocked. His mouth was wide open in dismay. "Um... why did you do that?" He asked. I looked away. "Will... can I talk to you for a sec?" I stared at my feet. Will nodded. "Okay."  
We walked into the break-room I had been in, and I sat down at a table with him by my side. "Will... I'm pregnant with twins," I began. Will nodded.  
"Um... A couple days ago... my fiance, Percy, he... he..." I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes. I wiped them on my sleeve. "Um... since I've been working late all these days... he... he thought I was cheated on him- " I sniffed. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Will touched my face gently. "Continue," he said simply. I swallowed hard. "He threw me out of our house... the house that we _both_ paid for," I cried. More tears fell.

"What?!" Will suddenly jumped up in what seemed like rage. "Yeah..." I agreed, wiping my eyes. "So... I'm pregnant, I'm single, and I have no house," I whimpered. Will sat back down after a while. "So... where are you staying now?" he asked. "I'm staying with my friend. But only for a week. And I don't know if I can find a house in only seven days..." I shut my eyes.

My heart felt like it was breaking more and more with each word I said. Will put his hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth, you are an amazing woman. And I feel terrible about this happening to you. Why don't you stay at my place for a while?" He asked. I suddenly opened my eyes. "Really?" My mouth was wide open. Will shrugged. "Yeah..." he said. I nodded crazily. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I nearly screamed. I couldn't help my excitement. Maybe this would be the start of something...

* * *

 _ **Six months later...**_

I was sitting in bed in our bedroom. Ever since that day Will asked me to stay at his house, I've stayed. It was wonderful. Percy was never fully gone from my mind, but I was becoming used to this new routine... and me and Will have even started sleeping together.  
But anyway, I was sitting in bed, reading a book while Will was probably coming home from work. I heard the creek of the door opening.

I was expecting Will to come in with his suit that he wears to the office, but he instead came in with a tux! I dropped the book and couldn't help but grinning. "What's this?" I asked. Will didn't say anything, but instead...

He dropped to one knee. I gasped. "Annabeth Chase, ever since you started working at the office, I knew I loved you. You're beautiful and priceless, and I have no clue how that jerk of a fiance you had could ever kick you out like that... But I want you to know that I will always trust you and forever stand by you no matter what happens. So, Annabeth Chase...

"Will you marry me?" Will's eyes were full of truth and I couldn't help but starting break down in tears. Through my blurry vision I could see an amazing, glimmering diamond ring inside a scarlet box. "Yes!" was all I could say. My tears of joy wouldn't stop flowing and my smile wouldn't go away as Will slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. He picked me up and spun me around and I couldn't stop laughing. "Annabeth, I love you," he said. I wiped away my tears. "I love you, too," I grinned. Suddenly, I gasped.

A splash of water puddled to my feet and I snapped my head up at Will. "It's time!" I screamed. "What?!" Will gasped. I grabbed his arm. "Will, I'm gonna have the baby!" I shouted. Will swept me up and carried my bridle-style all the way into the car. He placed me in the back seat. "Annabeth, just sit tight," he said. My breathing started getting fast and before I knew it... we were blasting down the highway as fast as the car would go towards the hospital...

* * *

 _ **Twelve years later...**_

It was the night of daughter's talent show and I was at their middle school. I held Will's hand as him, I, and our son, Charlie waited quietly in the darkened auditorium. My daughter, Minnie, was singing a song she wrote about Will and I for her act. I closed my eyes and remembered on her seventh birthday Will had surprised Minnie with an acoustic guitar... and boy, did she know how to play. "What are you thinking about, hon?" Will asked me. I opened my eyes and smiled. "When we got her that guitar," I replied. Will smiled. "Yeah... it's amazing how Minnie could play it so well."

We were about half-way through the show when Charlie whispered in my ear, "Minnie's next." I smiled to him. "You should be very proud of your sister, Charlie," I said. He nodded. "I am," he said. The blue curtains on stage slowly parted, and I almost started crying. To see my beautiful daughter, all donned up and that guitar resting on her lap... it was almost overwhelming. She adjusted the microphone in front of her and wriggled on her stool. I gripped Will's hand, waiting for her voice to ring out across the room. She took a deep breath, and let out a voice like a young bird. She strummed her fingers across the guitar and sang her heart out. I dabbed a tear on my cheek, watching her stare right back at me. Throughout the whole song, she kept her eyes on me. When she let out one last clear note, and was the first one on my feet and started clapping. Minnie smiled and tugged the microphone close to her lips. "I'd like to dedicate that song to my parents and my twin brother, Charlie. I love them more than anything and they're the ones that inspired this song." She waved to us and I waved back. As she disappeared behind the curtain I could hear the principal over the speaker saying, "And that was Minnie Tylers from Mr. Jackson's homeroom!"

I shrunk back in my seat. "Who?" I turned to Charlie. "Mr. Jackson, mom. He's a new teacher since Mrs. Stephen's broke her hip a few months ago," he explained. I looked at Will. " Annabeth, the chances of it being Percy are impossible. Don't worry about it," he said before I could speak. I sighed. "I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom," I said. Will nodded and let me pass him.

I was walking down the hall and I put my sunglasses on, just in case Percy _was_ the teacher of my children, and if he was here, he wouldn't see me. The thought was almost gone from my mind when I stopped in my tracks. I had passed a classroom, and couldn't help but looking through the small window in door. I could see the back of a black-haired man, and he was sitting a desk. I tried to peer over his shoulder and I could see he was holding the picture of a young blonde haired woman- ME! I stopped breathing and just stared at the picture. Yes, that was definitely me... I backed away from the door and looked at the sign above it: **HOMEROOM- MR. JACKSON.** Now, I understood who was holding the picture... who was sitting at the desk-

Percy.

I backed away. I didn't want to see him or talk to him or anything. He betrayed me. He hurt me. He abandoned me and my children. But of course, my phone had to ring right at that moment. I froze, watching Percy spin around in his chair. His sea-green eyes widened. He jumped up from his seat and burst through the door. "Annabeth?!" his voice sounded the exact same as it did years ago. I stepped back again. "Percy, get away from me," I snapped. Percy's face softened. "What? Annabeth, I haven't seen you in over twelve years! How can I _not_ be with you-?"

"Because I'm married," I interrupted. Percy lifted his eyebrows. "W-What?" he asked. I crossed my arms. "I'm married to a wonderful guy, Percy. _You_ on the other hand, broke my heart into pieces, and abandoned me and your own-" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell him Minnie and Charles were his kids. No way. Percy cleared his throat. "Um... I see... but Annabeth... you don't understand... I've changed! When I lost you that day, I realized I had lost the only thing that I cared about... So I came here... and now I'm a teacher here... I love kids... I love my job... and I still love you, Annabeth," Percy said. Without any control, a tear rolled down my cheek. _He still loves me... I can't deny how I feel any longer... because I_ do _love him still... and... he_ is _the father of my children..._ I thought. I grabbed Percy's hand and looked into his eyes. "Percy... I love you. I love you so much... but I can't be with you," I admitted. Before Percy could say another word, I raced around and flew down the hall as fast as I could.

I stumbled into the auditorium once again. Will was waving to me from the middle of the room. I hurried over to him and my kids. "Hon, why do you look so bad?" Will asked me as I sat down. I touched my face and realized I had cried down the hall. I wiped away my tears quickly. "P-Percy... is their teacher. I saw him in the hall," I whispered. Will's face softened. "That must've been hard for you..." he put his arms around me and I nuzzled my head into his neck. But the reason I was crying was... because maybe Percy _had_ changed. Maybe he really did love me, and maybe he would love my children- _our_ children- just the same as he loves me. And here I was, stuck with Will, never being able to see Percy again, because I'm already married.

On the ride home, I didn't talk much. "Hey, mom, why are you so sad?" Minnie asked, breaking the awkward silence. I sighed. "I'll tell you some other time," I answered. I could hear them whispering in the back seat. Will rested his hand on top of mine as we drove. I sat back in my seat. After seeing Percy, I realized that Will was a great guy... but I still loved Percy. Deep down inside my heart, I loved him and I would die for him. But Will and I have had our fights before, he gets pretty angry pretty fast, so I figured if I wanted to see Percy, it would have to be in secret. I looked out the window and pulled my hand away from Will's.

Right then and there was when I decided it:

Me and Percy would be together again, no matter what.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Will was at Minnie's and Charlie's soccer game, and I was home alone because I said I was "sick". Of course I wasn't, but I knew Percy wouldn't be at the school at this time of day, so I grabbed my phone and slowly dialed in Percy's number. My heart pounded with each one, but I couldn't stop my fingers from moving. When I had finished, hearing Percy's voice filled me with fuzzy warmth again. "Hello?" Percy asked. I bit my lip. "Um... it's me. Annabeth... remember?" I said. I wanted to slap myself. How could he not remember? He just saw me fucking yesterday. "Annabeth? I thought... uh... you were married..." Percy murmured. I sighed. "Percy... please come over my house. I really want to see you again," I said, hanging my head in shame. There was no hesitance at all when Percy said, "Okay." I sat back with guilt. "I live on Oak Street, across from the library. It's the only brick house on the road; you can't miss it," I finished. I said goodbye to Percy and waited for him to come over.

The guilt in the back of my head wouldn't leave me. My stomach churned and my heart pounded... but I needed to see Percy. I _needed_ to. When Percy knocked on the door, I blushed and opened it. "Hi..." I said stupidly. Percy smiled. "Hey. You look beautiful. You know that, right?" he smiled again. I blushed some more and rubbed my arms. "Percy... Will is at the kids' soccer game. We don't have much time together." I looked down at the ground. Percy walked right up to me and grabbed my arms. "Then I need you to know that I love you, Annabeth. I love you so much, and I can hardly wake up each morning that your married to someone that's not me," he said quickly. I sighed. I only had an hour. I had to make every moment count.

I touched Percy face and brushed my lips on top of his. "I miss you..." I said slowly. Percy moved his hands on my hips and he smashed his lips into mine. His tongue explored my mouth. I found my body grinding hard onto Percy hungrily. I needed this to happen... I missed it so bad... and Will isn't any good at it.

We moved to the couch and Percy's lips moved to my neck. I fought back a moan... wishing he would never stop, when...

"WHAT THE FUCK, ANNABETH?!"

All I could see was Will's angry face, and Minnie and Charlie behind him, looking terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

"ANNABETH! WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH PERCY JACKSON IN MY HOME OUR HOME?!" Will demanded. I felt so guilty and awful that I couldn't even reply. "Mom, you disgust me," Minnie sneered from behind Will. I angrily clenched my fists and yelled, "Whilemina Chase Tylers! How _dare_ you say that to me!" Minnie stuck her tongue out. "How dare _you_ cheat on dad with this stranger!"

"WILL ISN'T YOUR DAD! THIS _STRANGER_ IS!" I blurted out. I slapped my hands over my mouth wishing I hadn't just said that. Then, Minnie and Charlie gasped. They looked at Percy. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked. I let out a deep breath.

I explained everything to my kids, how Percy had thrown my out and how I had met Will, and why they'd grown up with Will raising them instead of Percy. I started crying when it was all over. "I'm sorry, Will. I'm sorry, Minnie and Charlie. But... Percy is the one I love... and he always has been," I finally admitted through sobs. At first, I thought Will was calmed down... and that he forgave me. Boy, was I wrong.

He lunged at me and before I could react, I found his hands around my neck. "W-Will! S-Stop! You're... choking... me..." I tried to say. I could hear my kids screaming, and Will grunting, but his hands were so strong that I was certain he would crush my windpipe any second, and I would be a goner. But suddenly, I saw Percy attack Will. He let go of me, and I breathed in a shaky breath of air. I could see Percy and Will punching each other and kicking each other, but I couldn't stop them. So I did the next best thing. I grabbed my twelve year old twins and rushed into the other room. "Mom, is that man really our dad?" Minnie asked. Through more tears I said, "Yes." Minnie whimpered a shiny tear rivered down her face. Charlie hugged her. "Mom... make dad... er... Will... stop. If that guy's really our dad... we want to meet him," he said. I hesitated. They were right. So I raced back into the room, but my heart stopped.

My face fell, my breath stopped, and my whole world froze. "Percy!" I cried. I fell to my knees. He was heavily bloodied... and I could see why. "YOU STABBED HIM!" I screamed. Will was standing triumphantly with a bloody knife in his hand. "I didn't want it to come to this Annabeth. I loved you. But now... it's time for you to go, just like your damn boyfriend here," he said. I didn't bother to look up. Percy still had some life left in him. His eyes fluttered open and closed but he kept looking at me. I grabbed his shirt and cried. "Percy, I'm right here. It's okay.. everything's going to be okay. I love you..." I whimpered. Suddenly, I heard a loud _BANG!_ and the knife clattered to the floor. I turned around and saw a police man and a police woman behind him holding my Minnie and Charlie. "Are you two alright?" The man asked. "The neighbors said they heard screaming and-"

"HELP HIM!" I screamed, pointing to Percy's wound. It was right below his chest. The police man hurried next to me and touched the wound. He turned to me. "He'll survive. As long as we get him to the hospital... NOW," he said. Before I knew it there were already driving to the hospital.

 __

* * *

 _ **Two years later...**_

Percy survived the wound, however, Will died the day he was shot. I was heartbroken, yes, but I was thankful to have Percy by my side again. My kids learned to love him to, and it's so fun to come out on my deck and see Percy playing with them in the yard.

It was a Friday night and I had just tucked the kids into bed. When I got into my bedroom, I found Percy on the bed naked, swinging handcuffs in his hand. "Get ready for the ride of your life."


End file.
